


I just realized that i'm married

by Kayecee_Katsuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actor Freddie, Fran is also their "son", Innocent Fran The Cat, M/M, Nurse Stanley, Original work - Freeform, Some Hetalia! Reference, The Good Doctor Shooting Time Line, Tom Holland as Stanley Morgan, Vancouver, What will happen if you married Freddie Highmore?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayecee_Katsuki/pseuds/Kayecee_Katsuki
Summary: Stanley Morgan is a 23 year old college student who is constantly sorrounded by college girls (and boys) who watches american shows and gushes about how handsome the male protagonist etc.Sometimes it amuses him but all of the time it annoys him. It mostly annoyed him when they dream to marry someone that is already his."Did you watched the latest episode of the Good Doctor?""Yes! Freddie's so cute and handsome on that epsisode! I wanna marry him!"Yep. He, Shaun Morgan-Highmore, is married to the same Freddie Highmore.
Relationships: Freddie Highmore/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I just realized that i'm married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley got surprised  
> Stanley needs to cry  
> Stanley met the lad  
> Stanley needs to lay

Stanley is sitting on his room, quietly reading a book about medical anatomy. He had a fine day today. He aced all of his test, He didn't burn any food today and He didn't get scolded by his Mother.

Stanley heard his stomach growl as he let out a small giggle. He fixed his appearance before opening the door of his room. He slowly head on the kitched as he heard some voices that is familiar and not-so familiar to him.

'Ah, Must be the visitor Mother is talking about a while ago.' He thought as he hid his presence to not-so-eavesdrop at them.

"--Hannah, you need to tell your son the truth. It's not like you can still keep this secret for a long time." a voice that sounded like an middle aged woman said that startle Stan. 

'Gossiping about me behind my back. Rude' Stanley jokes as he slowly crept closer to get a clear hearing of the discussion.

"I know Sue, but can you blame me? My son is not a girl and I don't know his preference yet. We haven't talked about it yet." He head his mother sighs as the other woman laughs.

"I know that He and Freddie will get along. Though He's always in Vancouver for shooting. I'll need to find a suiting date for him and Stan to meet."

'Bloody Hell, Why do it seem like my mother and the other woman is planning some blind date for me and his son? Sheesh'

"I'll tell him later. He is already approaching his 23rd Birthday. My Grandfather would chuck my head if the recorded oath of them will not happen."

"What oath?" Stanley decided to show himself that causes all of the people in the kitchen shot their heads into his direction.

"Stan! Since when did you arrived here?" His Father asked him as Stanley decided to play it cool and lie.

"I just arrived Father. I'm rather famished by too much reading." He smoothly lied as he smiles innocently. Stanley saw his Father eyes squints a little.

"Since you're here, It seems like we have to tell you that already." His mother said as she motioned the vacant seat beside her. Stanley laughed nervously as he feel the atmosphere become more tense that before.

"W-What's happening? Y-You lots l-look like I-I failed my licensure exam." Stanley tried to joke around but was qyickly silenced by a serious expressuon plastered on his mother's face.

"Stanley, You know we love you right?" Hannah started talking as Stan felth dread coming to him.

"Yeah? Are you giving me away Mother?" Stanley innocently asked but his father swats his head with a rolled up newspaper. He pouts as he rubbed his head.

"Stan, when my grandfather Arthur is going to fight on the second war, He made an oath with his best friend, Francis that was considered as a will and recorded in the Law Office. It said that the 3rd Generation of Morgan Family will be married to the 3rd Generation of the Highmore Family--" Stanley abruptly stood up as he clutch his head.

"What?!" He said as he computed their family generation. If his Great Grandfather Arthur is the father of his Grandfather Alistair who is the father of his Mother, Then He is the 3rd Generation since his Great Grandfather. It also means that he is going to get married.

"Stan! Take your seat first so we can talk peacefully." His mother raised her voice as Stanley slowly sat back on his chair while still clutching his head.

"Can we forget about that oath so we can all move on with our lives?" He weakly suggested but a newspaper hit his head again, This time it came fdlrom his Mother.

"Stanley Moore Morgan!" Hannah is horrified to hear his son suggest something outrageous like that. He heard from his Father that his Grandpa will definitely will get angry at her.

"No, We can't. We need to fulfill their oaths. They made it legal so whenever you or Alfred like it or not, You'll still get married by the law." She calmly said. "Meet Sue Latimer, She will be your future mother-in-law and she is also my best friend." Hannah added as Stanley gave a weak but still polite smile to Sue.

"Don't worry Stanley. My Alfred is a very good kid even though he's older that you by 5 years." Sue kindly said but it didn't make Stanley feel better. He'll get married early and he is still on college for a Nursing Degree.

After some time, Stanley accepted his defeat as he sighed heavily.

"Okay, I'll accept it." He weakly said that made the Three People Happy. Stanley smiled too while accepting his fate. He can't broke the law for his own selfish goals. His Parents will be also punushed by their very strict family traditions.

"But, Who is this Alfred who I'm getting married with?" Stanley asked and a handsome voice talked on the opening of the Kitchen.

"I am."

Stankey looked behind him and almost fell on his Chair. "Freddie Highmore?" He weakly mumbled before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always write? Save me haha


End file.
